Doji Yosai
Doji Yosai was a bushi of the Crane Clan. Station From a lesser line of the Doji family, Yosai was a distant cousin to the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Hoturi. Yosai was a leader with a powerful will that looked after the welfare of his troops. Also known for his quick blade and keen wit, Yosai had won many duels, and had appeared before many of the courts of Rokugan in ambassadorial or courtly functions. Clan War: Crane Army Expansion, p. 43 Ambassador As a representative of his clan, he forged a strong alliance with the Phoenix, hoping that the union of the Empire's greatest scholars and the Emperor's finest artisans might bring a new golden age of culture. The Legion of the Dead: Doji Yosai Yosai had a house at Otosan Uchi which was cared by his assistants Ikoma Yunaki and Doji Mitsuki. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 42 Clan War Kisada's Ambition In 1126 Yosai was present in the Imperial Court when a tainted Seppun messenger told Hantei XXXIX that Hida Kisada had raised an army against the Emperor, composed by Crab warriors, oni, and minions of the Shadowlands. It was the beginning of the Clan War. Three Days, by Ree Soesbee Crab Attacks Crane During the Clan War, when reports emerged about a Crab army heading towards Kakita lands, Yosai contacted the Phoenix for assistance. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #1 (Imperial Herald v1#1) Kyuden Doji In 1127, during the Fall of Kyuden Doji, he was among the defenders of Doji Castle Doji Yosai (Emerald flavor) Clan Letter to the Crane #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Time of the Void, p. 53 Otosan Uchi Yosai later defended the Imperial City during the Great Bear Hida Kisada's assault. He lost a leg in the battle and was left for dead. Yosai survived, and struggled on, although unable to fight anymore he continued his service as a diplomat. Yosai took a servant, Bakin, to help him in his day to day duties. Possessed Emperor Throughout the Clan War he worked against Hantei XXXIX. Doji Yosai Exp (Time of the Void flavor) To Yosai it seemed the Emperor not only was a part of the corruption that was tearing Rokugan apart, but was also the source of it. Returning to Crane lands, he became one of the most vocal opponents of the Hantei. Second Day of Thunder On the Day of Thunder, Yosai refused to let his injury prevent him from defending his clan and the Empire. Strapping himself into his warhorse's saddle, he charged into battle beside Doji Hoturi against Fu Leng's armies. Yosai was killed in battle. Legion of the Dead In 1166 Yosai joined the Legion of the Dead. Legions, Part VIII Yosai never considered himself a hero, he only did what he saw must be done. The same rule guided him even after death when he stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call. See also * Doji Yosai/Meta * Doji Yosai/CW Meta External Links * Doji Yosai (Pre-Imperial) * Doji Yosai Exp (Time of the Void) Category:Crane Clan Members